The Equal Odds
by KarlinDragon
Summary: O/C. Cannon- the Even Chance. "See, I know these dogs. I know what gnaws at the souls at night, things they're rather no one knew" But what is Archie's little secret? What does Jack hold over Archie? Is he scared for himself, or just maybe he's defending someone else. Horatio Hornblower makes an effort to find out. T for violence and themes, nothing graphic. no slash. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1: The Runner

**This is my second fanfiction. thankyou for reading this and please enjoy. Please Review/ favourite/ follow. I love feedback :) I am trying to be as accurate as i can to the time period, so please tell me how im going. This was quite Mulan Inspired so im trying to make the female character physicaly a female and not some kind of kick ass girl superhuman :)Hope you enjoy**

My life so far, if you truly look at it, had been quite dismal at that point. I lived in an old shack of a house in the outskirts of London, almost in the country at the coast. My life was a mixture of unpleasant crowds and fog and smells and fish. The one bright patch in my life was a small stone church that was just down the road from my shack. It's warm lights always shone, welcoming me in on cold nights and offering me a safe place to sleep when my uncle was in a drunken rage.

My uncle was an old man and a dreadful alcoholic. He was my Mother's older Brother by an incredible 30 years, rendering him as an old man by the time my mother was even able to have child. I'm not sure how I came to be exactly but I was an unwanted child. My father fled into the night before I was born and my mother died soon after, either from a broken heart, hopelessness or starvation. I was gifted as a tiny child to my uncle who couldn't have refused me if he wanted, but my life on the street wouldn't have been too much different. It was a miracle actually that I was raised, but most nights I slept hungry and afraid. Afraid of my uncle, of his rage and of what he could do, but even more afraid of what I would do without him. Without his meagre supply of income from working at the docks, I would be forced to find my own cash, a task almost impossible for a girl who refused to bend to dishonourable means such as prostitution. But at the end of the day dishonourable translated smoothly into desperate, and that was what I was afraid of.

The night my story started was warmer than most, and I had found my way into the old church. I sat in a pew, praying to the one reliable thing in my life. How could I refuse faith when it was the only bright spark that kept me going? The preacher was a younger man, only in his thirties who was named Mr Write or Reverend Write by some. His thick brown hair bordered on orange and was thick, sticking up in the front, but tied back fashionably. The 17 year old me looked at him like a big brother and his sparkling blue eyes showed a lot of kindness. He entered the church, smiling sadly as he saw me, his eyes creasing in the corners, "Your uncle at it again?"

I nodded smiling. The subject barely affected me now, "Yeah. He found an entire bottle of ale somewhere and he's determined to drink himself unconscious."

He shook his head, "Dreadful stuff. He should look after you better, Isabelle."

I nodded, but he could tell something was wrong. I explained the situation to him but he didn't have a solution except to pray, but that was what I expected, should a preacher know the plans of God?

I smiled at my own religiousness. If my uncle knew I'm sure it would serve as enough of an excuse to give me a beating. I made my way home that night, expecting to find my uncle asleep but I was wrong. He was sitting in an old wooden chair in the dimly lit room, staring at the bottle in his hand, his old, ugly face twisted in a scowl, "Where 'ave you been love?"

He spat the words sarcastically. He was very drunk, but not drunk enough obviously by the large swig he took of the jug. He turned his head suddenly like a parrot, glaring at me, "What do'ya say? Been complaining? Been speeching about how I don't take care of you?"

I moved forward soothingly lifting my hands, "its fine uncle. I just went for a walk."

His eyes grew wider, "Am I not good enough for you? Are you not safer under my roof than scampering around London at night? I never wanted you here! You know you ruined my life! You and your whore of a mother, getting herself pregnant with you!"

I snapped, "Maybe if it wasn't for you being so stuck in yourself she might be alive!"

This challenge made him slowly rise to his feet, but I was going and I was going to finish this, "I didn't ruin your life, you big oaf! It was your stupid booze that did that! Maybe it is safer out there, but you aren't exactly welcoming a prodigal son home right now. Were you waiting up to see if I'm ok? No! You could care less!"

I saw the hand crash into my face before I felt it, blood and stars, leaving my mouth tasting like copper. He stood over me quivering in anger, by some miracle restraining himself from killing me there, "Don't prance all over me with your religious jargon like you're the perfect saint! You don't want my protection? Fine! Get out of here and go earn your living like your mother did… On her back!"

I might have run to my small room and slammed the door or returned to the church till morning and that would have been the end of the matter, but I was sick of waiting for face to knock at my door with injury or death because that was the only place my life was leading. I left into the night, the fog encasing me. I did head to the church, but that was only to find some help. There was no respectable way for me to earn my money, but there had been an idea forming in the back of my head for some time that until now I had been far to afraid to take. Now with the adrenalin in my veins and nothing to loose I was ready. My uncle had always worked at the docks so I knew more than I ought to about ships and sailing. Some idealistic part of me that longed to be doing something worthwhile admired the navy, but it was an impossible thought, not even a dream it was so unrealistic. But I was waiting to die at home, so why not take a wild fling at a life on the sea.

I went to the church and woke Reverend Write who had fallen asleep in the pews. I told him my plan, and although he objected and argued, tried to convince me that it was the worst idea I had ever had, he eventually helped. I suppose I must have convinced him that I was going ahead with the plan with or without him, but without him I wouldn't last 10 minutes, so he agreed to help. He supplied me with clothes that must have been for a considerably younger him. I dressed as best as I could. I am lucky I suppose that I was not a skinny girl, because that guise wouldn't have held, but I was more solid, being more curvy, but I found I could disguise it well enough if I wrapped my chest in a bandage and wore slightly baggy clothes. The reverend gave me a haircut and looking in the mirror I could well believe I was a 15 year old boy, staring back with satisfied eyes.

It was almost dawn when I thanked the reverend and he bid goodbye and good luck. I ran down to the docks to find the nearest enlistment office. There was a man there who I knew, who almost might have recognised me, but he didn't and although the man seemed surprised that I wasn't drunk, he accepted me. It was only an hour later when I was boarding a small rowboat to bring me over to the ship did I realise this might not be a good idea. But I was enlisted and I forced my feet onto the boat and helped the other boy row us over. It wasn't until I saw the bright golden letters of the ship Justinian that I realised that for better or worse I had sealed my fate. I was a small terrified girl wearing the guise of a small, terrified and utterly alone boy, now called Isaac Bell.


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend in High Places

**Ive taken a long to write this so i would appreciate feedback. Im think this chapter might be a bit boring but it will get more suspenseful and action packed as it goes on. R&R Thankyou**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Horatio Hornblower(I wish)**

The days passed incredibly slowly following my enlistment. I almost instantly regretted my decision due to the stench of men and the constant fear of discovery. I didn't know why we were even on that ship for the first few days, the rough men around me taking women, gambling and fighting to pass time. I was found most days sitting alone in a corner. We were kept below to keep us from cluttering the deck where everyone on duty was working. I soon realized why we were still on board as I wished more and more to just get to shore and leave; as every other person on board wished. My division was less rowdy than other's, with one division, I think their midshipman was a Mr Jack Simpson had been away and their lack of permanent leader had rubbed off on them. It was that or they were always as loud and rude as they were but I seriously doubted that.

I think I was largely just ignored by the mass of men who didn't care about one more small face among them, but there was one of Simpson's bunch, Matthews his name was, that showed a bit of kindness, sitting with me for one meal and keeping his friends off my back. I was grateful of course, but it didn't make up for the fact I felt so isolated among the crowd. As we were there almost a month before I actually met anybody besides the men bunking next to me. I was sitting against a wall in the mess, reflecting on the happy probability of me being hanged for sneaking on board, when a young man tripped over my feet on the way past. I scrambled to my feet, ready to apologise and avoid a fight when I saw it was an officer, Midshipman Kennidy to be exact. His blue eyes were calm and deep like the ocean we sailed on and his honey blond hair was ruffled at the front. He was incredibly handsom and so i just looked at him, probably looking like a compleate fool.

The lack of doing anything up to this point had meant that I barely knew any of the officers. I knew lieutenant Chad, but only has he told me to coil some ropes, one of the few chores I had learnt how to do at that point. I saluted the young man and apologized but he just smiled good natured, flashing his perfect teeth, "stand easy. You're not on duty right now. Your name is?"

"Bell, Sir."

He nodded, "Very well Bell, as you were."

I saw him stop by Matthews for a moment and say something. He nodded, satisfied with the response and my curiosity got the better of me. I walked over and sat next to the older man, "What did he say Matthews?"

Matthews smiled kindly, "Kennedy you mean? Just was inquiring when you were pressed, that's all. I told him you joined only a month ago's and you were a run away. I'm right there aren't I? A young lad like you could only end up here if you were trying to get away."

I nodded, "My uncle threw me out."

He nodded sympathetically, "I got to go on deck. Take care Bell."

I smiled, "Thankyou sir."

I was extremely happy I chose to go by the last name Bell. Some of the boys around my area use to call me Belle for short, so I felt a little bit "normal". That day I had my second lucky stroke. In my time off I decided to have a look around. Till this point my paranoia of discovery had kept me from doing anything, even at the cost of my complete boredom. I finally gathered the courage to walk around the ship. I can't say that the first half hour of this was pleasant, as many of the disgusting men were flaunting with prostitutes and wine, filling the already smoky cabins with noise and further stench. I didn't believe it when they said you get used to the smell, but it turns out you do.

I found my way down a level though and found startling solitude after the month of constant company. The darkness wasn't complete and I found I could nicely tuck myself away in a hollow. I believed for that I may never be found if I remained where I was, behind a wine casket, until at least I was missed for my shift on deck. After this time almost half my off hours were spent down there, away from the smell and accusing eyes.

It was a week later when something finally happened between the endless waiting. I was in the mess eating when a particularly drunk man decided to pay attention to me. His name was Richardson and he was staggering when he fell onto me. His face was a bright tomato red and he swore violently at me. He seemed to gather himself up into his chest, "Are you a coward? Fight me boy!"

I scampered over the top of the table to put space between us before I answered, trying to sound bold and cocky, although inside I was quivering, "I'll pass on that mate. I'm not in the right mood tonight."

He grunted angry, "You coward! Are you trying to hide the fact that you fight like a girl." Some man behind me who wanted to see a fight gave me an unwanted push and I staggered towards the man. I ducked below the swing and, as I saw there was no retreating now, tried to hit the man's head. I landed a blow above his right eye, but he pounded me back, hitting my stomach and head. I was down and winded, a break in my skin where he got my head. I tried to stagger up but he kicked me in the gut again and again. My head was wringing, and I knew that I would never win, but I thought maybe, if I got up one more time I could go down respectfully.

I don't know what I was thinking but I tried to rise, knives of pain jumping through my stomach. I watched the man, expecting another blow, but he was being held back by someone, or rather a group of people. I saw Matthew coming towards me and realized he intervened, but the pain and humiliation was enough to ground me again. I pushed away his supporting hand and half staggered; half ran to my spot under the ship. Matthews watched me go, understanding my need to escape, but everyone else pretty well forgot me, as soon as I left. I brushed past women and men. I saw Kennedy and an unfamiliar officer walking through, soaking wet. He was talking vaguely to the other young man about the men's idleness. I heard him say, "Our only…"

Our eyes met across the cabin as I started to descend the ladder, wincing every step, I could hear him continue after a sigh of exasperation, probably at seeing my wounds, "Our only hope in the present is that the unpleasantness in France may come to something."

I shut the trapdoor and the sounds of his conversation with the new, raven haired, officer was instantly smothered. I staggered down the rocking hallway to a store room. There weren't any doors so I simply sat where I was. I was hurting too much to try to hide. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and let it fall and I pulled of my shirt to look at the purple swelling bruises on my stomach. I started to unwrap the bandages but only needed to take off half of it. I was shocked by the sound of movement on the ladder and desperately started to re wrap my chest. I couldn't help a murmur of pain escaping my lips and I froze, hearing him come closer. As the man drew near I saw his lantern that he carried he came into the storeroom that I hid and I watched him, motionless, as if I could make myself invisible by not moving. He stepped forward and looked at me harder and I saw it was Kennedy, "Is that Bell? What are you doing sulking around here?"

I wet my lips, "It is sir. I was hurt in a fight before. I didn't want to go to the doctor."

He moved a bit closer, "Those are bad bruises. Who did this? You shouldn't need a bandage for bruises anyway." He glanced at my face and frowned suddenly light dawning on his face, "But that isn't what the bandages are for, it it?"

I shook my head, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean Mr Kennedy, sir."

He put the lantern down and moved towards me. I shrunk back into the wood behind me but he simply lifted up my face. He examined my face for a moment and he murmured, "You're a woman, aren't you."

I slouched and nodded. There was no way I could disprove his claim. He looked at me confused, "Why on earth did you join the navy? You know you could be hanged for this?"

I nodded dejectedly, "It seemed a better way to go then dying on land or shaming myself to survive."

He seemed surprised by my answer, "Tell me."

I explained about my uncle and how I was thrown out, "This seemed like the only way I could remain honest… well not honest as such."

He shifted uncomfortably, "You know what my options are now, don't you."

I nodded, "You have to hand me in to be hanged."

He looked at me incredulously, "No! I can't have you killed. You're a lady!"

I looked up suddenly as I realized I had perhaps been discovered by the most honorable man on board the ship, "You'd do that sir?"

He keeled next to me and nodded, smiling, "And my name is Archie."

I smiled at his open invitation at friendship, "I don't think i'm allowed to call you that but my real name is Isabelle Adams. Isaac Bell is what it signed up as."

He nodded, "I get it. Bell. Belle. That was clever. Do you want me to look at that blood on your face?"

I nodded, leaning towards him and letting him clean it. He finished cleaning the blood and looked at me awkwardly. I blushed bright red as I realized my shirt wasn't on, so I pulled it over my head. He helped me up and hesitated momentarily, "I want to help you. I just don't want to see you hurt. Meet me back down here tomorrow at 1600, clear?"

I nodded pulling my hair back, "I'll see you then Archie."


	3. Chapter 3: The Hidden Place

**Please read and review :) (this one is for CeffelGwyn: i thought you should have more written before you read it for me :D )**

The next day I was climbing up the rigging, feeling the rope burn on my hands, holding a rope in my mouth. The wind pulled at my clothes but I kept going, used to the heights. I brought the head of the rope to the lower spar; my destination. I straddled the spar pausing as the majority of the officers filed onto the deck. I watched from above as an old man climbed over the aft railings of the lower decks. Whistles blew and the officers saluted. I think I saw Archie down below and I could make out one of the senior lieutenants, Eccelston. To tell the truth I wasn't that good at remembering names, but there were a few more faces that I was unsure of. An old man came onto the deck from a row boat, acknowledging the officers for a moment then continuing as he was to his cabin. I had had the fortune of seeing the good Captain Keen before he had left the Justinian, so the frail form was instantly recognisable.

I waited for the officers to clear before I cut the rope. It fell, swinging off the side of the ship and landing hard in the surf. The rope had already frayed beyond repair, and through some neglect had been allowed to break. The frayed ends had caught in the block and the sail was left loose. I pulled the rope through the block, and then attached it to the sail. I checked my path back down, making sure I had a safe passage way, before I started my decent, far quicker than my climb had been. I jumped down the last metre and a half letting the rope run through my fingers. The rope was taken from me by a fellow sailor who pulled the rope tight and secured it, straightening the sail.

I smiled in satisfaction and pride in my climbing abilities, and had a moments rest to simply enjoy a toss of salt spray that hit my face. Mr Clayton, another Midshipman, told me to finish cleaning the frayed rope from the deck so I saluted and hopped to it. My shift finished at 1400 hours leaving me 2 hours to eat and get to the storeroom so I stopped by the mess to pick up my dinner. The cook gave me a healthy helping of some unidentifiable meat, it's aroma of disguising herbs filling my nose. I smiled my thanks and sat by myself as I often did. I did know far more of the crew, but I had to say that Matthews was the only one I liked.

I started the meal and had to take a swig of diluted ale to swallow the first mouthful. Almost as if to rescue me from eating I saw Archie and the raven haired man cross the room in light conversation. Archie saw me by myself and made his way over, catching the other man by surprise for a moment, "Bell. Are you finished for the day?"

I nodded, smiling, "Yes Mr Kennedy, sir. I had the early shift. I was on the spar when the Captain boarded."

He smiled, "I hope you finish that meal quick now."

The other man looked confused as he glanced at Archie but I smiled, taking the comment as an invitation to go below faster. I did eat the meal faster and headed straight below. Archie was already down there, sitting against the hull of the ship. I walked over sitting down in front of him, "so… who's your friend?"

He laughed, "That's Midshipman Hornblower. I believe there were rumours going around that he was seasick." I nodded, smiling. He continued, "He's quite nice. I believe we could become quite good friends in the next few years. We're around the same age. How old are you Belle."

"17," I answered, "18 just after Christmas."

He had a charming smile as he laughed, "I always thought it unfortunate to have your birthday at Christmas. One must always give way to the other."

I shrugged, "I never really had either of them. My Uncle never did anything for me really."

His eyebrows rose, "Never? You've never had a Christmas?"

I shook my head and he continued, "Have you been educated?"

I smirked, "Did you think I could have been? Never formally; although I have taught myself to read from the bible."

He tilted his head, seemingly fascinated, "Are you religious then? I had a little church near me when I grew up."

I nodded, "Pretty well my real home was in the Anglican church down the road from me. I ran there when my Uncle was angry or drunk. The vicar helped me when my uncle hurt me."

His eyebrows creased to a frown, "He hurt you?"

I shrugged, but this was maybe the only thing about my uncle that still hurt, "yeah. He beat me whenever he lost money gambling or spent too much on alcohol. He always claimed I stole the money."

His eyes searched mine, filled with pain for me, and a care that I had only ever seen in the vicar before, "Is that why you ran?"

I thought hard, staring at the floor "No. It was because I was afraid of what I could fall to if I became desperate enough. That was… no, my uncle pushed me to make the jump, but I wasn't afraid of him anymore. I mean I was afraid that he would abuse me…"

I surprised myself by choking. I felt my face and there were tears streaming. I looked up at him and I could tell he wanted to do anything to stop the tears. He looked like he didn't know what to do, "If you don't want to talk about it-"

I shook my head. I had to do this for myself, "I was afraid of him. He was so much bigger than me, and I knew if he tried he could force me to… I wasn't afraid of death. I've never been afraid of death. I'm afraid that I'll be stuck here, on this earth, and being… violated."

And now the thought was out the tears flew freely. He leant forward and held me, the only action that could have helped. Something that he showed me there, that I could be loved for more than just what I could do for someone meant more than anything he could have said. I finally started to dry my eyes and managed a weak smile for him. I laughed a small giggle as a whispered, "I've only really known you a day."

It seemed like he only thought of that as well because he let go of be and sat back, "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate."

I smiled, "It was, but thank you. I needed that."

He nodded a jerking action and stood, "I'll go get you some water."

He stood and left, quite suddenly, but I couldn't help but like Archie even more for that, wanting to be respectable in every way. I sat there drying my eyes when I heard footsteps. I looked up smiling expecting Archie, but the smile dropped instantly as I saw someone different; a complete stranger. The man had thin brown hair that looked strangled as it fell over his forehead. He had a dangerously curious glint in his eyes, and a face as sharp as a knife. He moved forward into the light when he saw me, "what do we have here?"

I tried to straighten and look him in the eye, but something about him terrified me. He went finished his movement towards the light picking up, but showing me the tattoo of the scull, carved into his hand…`


	4. Chapter 4: The Devil

**Thankyou for reading. please R&R. I'm sorry for having to move into messy ground as far as assault (Nothing actually happens) and for rewriting a scene that's already in the Tv show. please enjoy:)**

The man with the tattoo smiled, a strange and twisted smile, "Did you bring the lantern down here, boy?"

I nodded, noting his midshipman uniform. It was Kennedy that brought the lantern, but I wasn't about to get him into trouble on my account. He looked me up and down, "Cat got your tongue? Speak up?"

I raised my chin a bit, "I brought it, sir." My voice wavered sightly and I cleared my throat nervously. It was in that moment that the ship pitched and I stumbled, one worn hand leaning on the hull, and the other coming to rest on my wounded stomach.

The man's snake like eyes missed nothing, "How did you hurt yourself boy?"

I spat the answer out my gritted teeth as a wave of cramps passed through the bruising, "I fell… against a table."

It was a pathetic excuse, and he could tell, "Take off your shirt boy. Show me the bruise."

I knew that if I had fallen, the bruise would be very different to what I had received all over my stomach, but that wasn't my fear right now. I stupidly shook my head and he step forward threateningly; this was a man that never was to be crossed. I tried to step back, but I was already cornered against the hull. He forcefully pulled my shirt up, showing the blue and purple blotches and the bottom of the bandage. His face was chillingly impassive as he pulled the shirt higher, showing my bandaged chest. He smiled cruelly, "Madam."

I squirmed, but the arm that was holding the shirt up had started pressing across my chest, pinning me down. He kept me there, as he murmured, his breath on my face, "What should I do with you? Turn you in? Well, that wouldn't be much fun for me." I could feel his weight on me as he continued, "Maybe I could have some fun first at least." I knew the way he was heading this, and his free hand was lowering slowly from the wall next to my face. I felt if I could scream now, I would be saved, but I couldn't seem to gather any breath, like I was winded.

I heard the footsteps before I felt the man get ripped off me. I slowly slid to the ground, vaguely aware of someone else. He helped me up and I praised the saints above that it was Archie standing next to me and stabling my weak footing. He turned to the other man, keeping me behind him. His voice sounded strangled as he said, "what are you doing here, Jack?"

The man, Jack he must have been, looked raged, his hair in a mess and his eyes blazing, "What are you doing here, Kennedy?" his eyes slid back to me for a second then made a connection, "You knew about the whore."

Archie looked down, almost as if he was afraid to reach the other man's eyes, "Leave her alone Jack. She's nothing to you."

Jack smiled, rather like he had when he saw me, "Maybe I will keep your dirty little secret. Maybe it will help you… Learn you're lesson?"

His smile faded, "You'd better run along before someone finds out."

He seemed content to walk away, but he had won. I could see Archie, barely paying attention as Jack faded back into the darkness. He didn't even move until we heard the sound of him climbing the ladder. He turned to me, holding my hand, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, but I couldn't manage a smile. He nodded, accepting of my answer. He walked, pulling my hand along, leading me to a separate room. There was a grill on the ceiling that opened on the midshipman's mess. Archie whispered to me, "The room is ventilated through this grill on the ground. Stay here for a while. I'm going to leave and go up there, alright? Don't leave your hiding place here until you can see Jack in there. I don't want him to catch you unawares. Do you understand?"

I nodded and peaked into the room. A few of the midshipmen were congregated together. Archie's grip started to slip as he moved away and I let it go, moving my attention to the room above. Archie came into the room and smiled nervously at the raven haired officer. He sat opposite at the table, where I could just see him. A violin was being played quietly my a midshipman in the corner, it's mournful tones creating a subdued atmosphere the men were quietly talking about the West Indies, addressing the raven haired man as Horatio. Archie had a deceptive smile on his face until Jack walked in.

He ordered a man out of his seat, stating that it was his place at the head of the table. The others moved to obey him, with only a few moments of hesitation. Jack gleefully greeted them, "How now my sweet, brother officers. No cheer for Jack's return?"

His dominance of the group was immediately obvious. One of the midshipmen nervously raised his gaze, "We took you for a lieutenant by now, Jack."

He broodingly questioned, "Did you?"

"Your commission?"

"Refused."

One of the men uttered a half believable bad luck.

"Bad Luck indeed," Jack muttered, "So Acting Lieutenant Simpson, is once again Mr Midshipman Simpson… At your service."

Archie was looking at me, although I doubted he could see me in the dark. He kept his eyes down however, as though he was trying to avoid attention. Jack looked around and turned his attention onto the raven haired boy. "What's this then? A new face among our august company, Mr?"

Horatio answered politely, "Hornblower, sir. Pleased to meet you."

Jacks eyes danced evilly plotting how to subdue his next victim. He stood leaning over to handle Hornblower's food, "What have you there, sir?" He sample the other man's vittles' before moving onto his ale.

Hornblower watched with angry eyes, taking in the assertion, but remaining level headed, "what do you mean by helping yourself to my vittles' sir?"

"I should have thought my intention was quite obvious."

Archie seemed to be brooding on the reappearance of Jack, an obvious enemy of the rest of the officers. My heart caught in my throat as the cruel man called on him, "Kennedy."

Archie seemed not to notice, so Jack screamed his name, "Kennedy! You will acquaint young snotty here of the way of things. Or have you forgotten so soon?" His last words seemed to dare him to challenge the authority.

Kennedy nervously stuttered an answer, "No, no, no… I…I…" His heavy breathing betrayed his nervousness, "Mr Simpson may levy, at all our sea chests for fresh shirts. Likewise our best spirits and cuts of meat go to him."

Hornblower looked shocked as he questioned, "Why?"

Kennedy answered simply, "He's senior officer in the mess."

Hornblower begged to question, "We are all midshipmen."

Jack turned his attention away from Kennedy, "That smacks of Republicanism to my mind, Mr Hornblower. Is that what you are?"

Hornblower shrugged off the question, "to my knowledge there is nothing in the King's regulations-"

Jack stood, slamming a knife into the table wood in front of Hornblower, "I piss on your regulations. There is but one law in this mess. Render onto Cesar. And I'll leave it to you to figure out… which of us is Cesar… and which of us will do the rendering."

I slipped back to the mess as he called Clayton, the man with the violin to strangle a tune. My heart was racing as I emerged into the hall again, horrified by the monster on board the ship.


	5. Chapter 5: The Life

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is mostly just filler but there is some great moments between Isabelle and Archie. Sorry if the names get confusing. please R&R and tell me if i should keep writing. I wrote a great scene of Archie and Belle reuniting during Duchess and Devil so if i don't finish this, i'll just release that chapter and a brief summery of everything else that is going to happen :) 3 Thankyou for reading as always. (please tell me if you want me to keep writing)**

I woke up the next morning at six bells with a start. I was in a panic from the last day, terrified of everything that moved in the smoke shadows. I was on deck in 15 minutes after wolfing down my breakfast as fast as I could, keen to get into the open and safe deck. I sat in the rigging two meters off the deck, content enough to loiter alone and out of anyone's way. I let my legs hang as I rested, brooding on the sour thoughts of the previous night. I saw Archie come on deck.

He was pail as a ghost with deep rings under his eyes and didn't see me. Mr Clayton was overseeing a few men cleaning cannons, and Matthew's group of friends were mopping the deck as they talked among themselves. The men chuckled as Hornblower slipped in their water as he walked by, just as tired looking as Kennedy. Matthews slowly strode over from his group, "Yesterdays fight shook you up quite a bit, lad."

I nodded, "I never fought back at home sir. I just was never like that."

Matthew smiled, "Ah. Could tell that as soon as you took a swing."

I looked away, ashamed, "That obvious sir?"

Matthews shrugged, "You'll grow soon enough, don't worry. And if you ever need a hint, just give me a call, ok?"

I nodded, "I don't plan to get in another fight anytime soon."

He shook his head bemused, "You're a strange one. No; it's probably better you stay out of trouble, although I must warn you, the men will call you coward for it."

I laughed, "And what will they call me if I lose every fight and get myself killed? A fool? Is it better to be a fool or to be accused of being a coward by men twice your size."

He looked at me in surprise at my statement, "Are you educated, lad?"

I shook my head, "not formally, although I did teach myself to read and write a bit."

He turned his attention to the ocean, his grey, curly hair being tossed around in the breeze, "That's educated enough for any man."

I nodded, "Matthews- You've been in the navy for how long?"

He paused to think, "Oh… maybe 19 years, at least."

"Well what is it like. Battles and cannon fights and claiming ships."

A smirk came on his face, "There is nothing as terrifying or dreadful, and you are the luckiest man on earth every time you survive one; but it is amazing and exhilarating."

I nodded, sighing, "A life in His Majesties Navy for you."

Matthew smiled, "it'll grow on you. It's not half a bad life of you can fall in with a crowd. "

With this he left, almost as an invitation to join his friends; but I didn't. I heard recently that they were a Mr Jack Simpson's division and I wished to avoid any type of confrontation. To my surprize, one of the men, Styles, a burly, uneducated and rough man, called to Mr Hornblower, telling him that Lt. Ecclestion wanted him in the fighting top. I frowned, not having any recollection of Ecclestion climbing up. Hornblower seemed just as confused but started his clumsy assent in the rigging opposite to me. He was obviously afraid of heights and through some neglect a rope snapped under his foot, leaving him paralysed and dangling. A sour taste filled my mouth as Mr Simpson dropped from the fighting top and swiftly swung down, leaving the midshipman stuck.

I hated the situation, and though I feared bringing attention to myself, I swung down onto the deck and climbed to my superior officer to help him descend. I felt sorry for him, knowing the blow to his pride. I helped him find footing for his foot where the rope broke and let him finish the climb from there. I climbed down with the man and swung down onto the deck, before walking back to my spot on the other side of the deck. I looked over to Hornblower and he gave me a sharp not of thanks as he straightened his jacket.

That night in the mess just as I finished my last mouthfuls, a was smacked over the head by a man passing by, as he hissed, "Bloody suck up."

I turned to see who it was, but they were gone. I shrugged my cheeks lightly burning, but otherwise fine. I stood to take my plate back to the kitchen. The walk over was difficult as a few people bumped rather "accidentally" into me. Apparently most people on board didn't like suck up's as I was now labelled.

I dropped the plate at the kitchen was was considering how to best escape this hostile atmosphere. I was walking towards the hammocks when a man stood up in front of me, with a determined glare. I inwardly sighed, watching him with wary eyes, aware that another fight may be in order; however this man seemed too drunk to offer any real opposition, even against me. He pushed my shoulder roughly and I stepped back to add some space between us. He slurred some unrecognisable words and lurched forward and I stepped around him, simply walking away.

Despite my lack of friends in the navy, it did sort of grow on me. As the weeks turned on, I felt like I was part of the crew, and I almost might have forgotten I was a girl if I had not had Archie to talk to every once in a while.

I slipped down into our spot and waited, longer than usual for him. He looked tired as he entered. I asked him how he was going and he shook his head, "Jack's been forcing me to wake Horatio every hour. I… I don't believe I'm very well."

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

He looked away, like he was ashamed, "I had a nightmare last night; a really bad nightmare."

I watched him, knowing that wasn't the whole answer and he continued, "I thought I had gotten better, that I had gotten braver or that I could cope better. I just can't. I had almost come to terms with it before and then I met you."

My eyebrows shot up, "Why?"

He shrugged, "He could kill you. I can't do anything anymore. Before I had control; he could only hurt me so much."

I smiled at the care he had, "You don't have to be afraid for me."

He smirked, "What would you do if he flogged me tomorrow?"

I shook my head, "He couldn't…"

He continued, "If he threatened that on me, what would you do?"

My mouth went dry, "I don't know."

He nodded, "You would tell everyone wouldn't you?"

I looked down, "Yes..."

"And so i would make him win. I would steal food, or insult the captain, so i would get flogged and you wouldn't have a choice between me and you."

The next night I was eating my dinner when I saw Hornblower being carried, bloodied and bruised, towards the doctor's cabin. Archie followed close after. I rose from my seat and slipped after them, unnoticed. Out the door of the mess was a hallway with the doctor's room coming off it. Archie opened the door for the men carrying Hornblower, but stayed outside the chambers. I closed the gap between us whispering, "What happened?"

He looked surprized to see me approaching him in the open, but he answered, "Jack happened. He beat the living daylights out of Horatio."

I nodded; I thought it was probably Jack, "How bad is he?"

Archie looked down at the floor boards, "No idea. I should have stopped it. Clayton did; he stepped in with a pistol."

I caught my breath when he said pistol and I realised how bad the beating was, "Don't blame yourself, sir. If you made him angrier he could have killed Horatio."

One of the other officers was just coming out of the room, "Mind your tongue Mr Bell, or we'll have you in the riggings. Respect to your superiors you hear?"

Archie rolled his eyes exhausted, "Just lay off him, Cleveland."

Cleveland looked between us and shrugged indifferently, "If you wish, Kennedy."

I watched him walk away and turned back to Archie, "try to sleep well tonight sir."

He nodded doubtfully and waited for the other man, Mr Heather, to join him as I walked away.

Over the next month we grew so much closer. There was something intimate about our situation; me, the girl who entrusted my life with him, and the man who was scared for both of our lives. This instantaneous bond caused us to open to each other.

He eventually told me about the fits he had almost every night that made him feel like a coward. I told him about my childhood and my drunken Uncle. He shared his worries about his friend Horatio, who was stubborn against Jack's authority and endangered himself constantly.

It had been three months on board that ship when it became too much for the young officer, Horatio Hornblower. Archie was nervously pacing when I arrived in the storage room after my shift. He greeted me and continued, "I can't believe it!"

I watched him pacing, bursting with curiosity, "what happened, for goodness sake?"

"He's challenged him to a duel!"

I was confused, "Who has? Why?"

He sat very suddenly, "Horatio has! Jack said something about a card game and for some stupid reason Horatio has gone suicidal and challenged him to a duel."

I stared back at him, "But they could die!"

Archie nodded, "It's senseless, but Jack won't back down and Horatio is convinced it will end the matter, wether the outcome is positive or not."

I sat on the ground opposite Archie, "what are you going to do?"

He shrugged helplessly, "I can't do anything! Me and Clayton are going over to support him but I don't know what good it could do."

Our heads turned to the ladder as we heard movement. I spun behind a crate and tried to appear smaller, possibly to no avail. Archie stood, picking up the lantern and looking at the door. Clayton walked in slowly, "I was looking for you. We better go to Hornblower."

Archie nodded, "I was just clearing my head. "

Clayton nodded sadly, "I was just doing that. I've decided to take his place in the duel."

Archie nodded, simply accepting the statement, "How? Horatio won't agree"

Clayton looked at his feet, "I'll deal with that. I should have challenged Jack a long time ago. Horatio has too much promise to squander his life away now." Archie nodded, "I'll get my coat and meet you on deck." Archie and Clayton simply left, leaving Belle in darkness. She waited 5 minutes before she silently sipped away, although her thoughts were filled of questions, mostly concerning whose fate it would be to die today.

**Going on holidays :) sorry but the next chapter wont come out for a LONG time (maybe some time early next year)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Transfer

**A short one :)**

I waited impatiently for almost an hour at the entrance of the mess for the return of Archie and Hornblower. When they finally returned to the ship and entered through the door I grabbed Kennedy's arm and pulled him outside the door. He smiled at me and whispered, glancing at the door nervously, "We're going to war. The French have declared war and we can finally get off this hell hole."

I frowned; he seemed on edge, "What happened?"

He looked back to me, "I'm sorry?"

"The duel Archie- Mr Kennedy."

He looked away again, looking out the door onto the frozen deck, "Clayton didn't make it. Jack will only be out of action for a few weeks." I collapsed my weight onto the wall behind me, and a tear fell down my cheek, "damn that bastard."

He gave a grim nod, and left, leaving me alone. I went inside, surprized by how cold I was, so I sat among Matthews' friends. I didn't know what I thought about them but sitting here was better than being alone. Matthews watched out for everyone in his group, and was by far the smartest. I didn't like Styles; he was always picking fights and had ugly plasters on his face. I always felt threatened around him. Oldroid was sneaky, and it was a small game to see what he could pickpocket of other crew members. Finch was a small, rat-like man that quietly sat in the corner with a grin on his face, showing his bad teeth. Collectively they weren't much, but they accepted me because of Matthews so that was enough for me.

Archie came back into the room as he walked to the officers' mess, but as we caught eyes, he nudged his head to the side, signalling for me to follow. I stood to follow and Styles boomed out, "Where ya going?"

I nodded towards Archie, "Mr Kennedy wanted a word."

Matthews chuckle, "You two are talking quite a bit. You know each other."

I shrugged, "Not before I came on, but he helped me a lot in settling in. He knew… my brother."

The fanciful lie sounded good and the group accepted it as truth, so I slipped away. Archie was at the door and he whispered, "I was just seeing the Captain. I'm being transferred off this ship with Hornblower. We're leaving. I never even asked though, who's you're officer?"

"Mr Newton."

He looked down, "Oh. His division wasn't going to come."

I panicked, "What? No! can't you say something?"

He looked into my eyes with his shining blue ones, "Say what? I don't have a good reason. I mean an excuse that will sound reasonable."

I blurted out, "Say you knew my brother!"

He looked taken back, "Your brother? You have a brother?"

I shrugged, "Not exactly. I just told… my friends… and they took it fine. Think about it! It explains everything."

He nodded, brightening up considerably, "That might actually work. I've got to go. See you soon."

He slipped back into the officers' mess, and I could hear him discussing the transfer in exited terms. The tone dropped when Archie mentioned Clayton, but Archie quietly said a word for their lost shipmate. Hornblower walked out of the room suddenly, followed by Kennedy. He led me by the arm after his friend and out onto the deck, "Hornblower is asking the Captain something about, I don't know. He wants to stay on this boat, or pay his respects, or something. I want you there when I plead my- our case."

We made our way onto deck and up to the Captain's cabin. Hornblower knocked and went in, and we stood outside waiting. The wind was icy and I wasn't wearing a jacket. I think Archie almost offered me his, or forced it on me, but we were aware of prying eyes. Hownblower left the office far quieter than when he entered and he seemed quite content.

Archie knocked and went in first, me following behind. The kind Captain Keen watched us stating, "Am I going to have every young Midshipman on board asking me to relinquish their opportunities?"  
Archie smiled, "No sir. I'm here for another reason. You see sir, I knew Bell's brother before he passed away-"

He nodded, gesturing for him to continue, "He isn't in my division and I am afraid that he hasn't been transferred with me. This wouldn't be a problem sir, but I'm just helping him get on his feet sir, and I don't want to leave him."

He nodded, surprised by the proposition, "What do you say, young Bell?"

I cleared my throat, "Mr Kennedy has almost become my brother sir."

He nodded, "Very well. I see nothing wrong with that. I shall transfer Bell into your division and he will go with you to the Indifatable."


End file.
